Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, a method for controlling the same, and a computer-readable storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
There are functions in which at the time of printing by copying or when PDL image data is received and is to be printed, additional information that is related to a user ID used for log-in, dates on which image processing was performed, the user, and the user's operations is attached to an image that is to be printed and the image is printed. Also, there is known to be a technique in which the additional information is registered in a print server in advance so that additional information is always attached and printed without setting additional information for each job (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2012-217086). Also, there is known to be a function in which predetermined additional images are forcibly added and printed in order to manage sheets on which printing has been performed.
However, as described above, there are issues in that if predetermined information is always added and then printed, additional information is also printed on printed matter that is not required to be confidential, which limits the use of the printed matter.
Also, if log-in information such as a user ID is printed, personal information on the user is always printed on printed matter, and so the printed matter cannot be provided to a third party in this case.